A Push In The Right Direction
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: An addek oneshot I wrote for a challenge. sometimes it's good to have parents around.


This is a oneshot I wrote for Inkie's challenge (CCke) and thanks to her for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

pairing: addek what else?

A Push In The Right Direction

In her office Addison is finishing up some files. The phone rings and she picks up.  
"Dr. Montgomery, there is a package for you at the desk."  
"Thank you Eva, I'll come and get it right now."

At the desk she sees Derek.  
"What are you doing here Derek?"  
"I'm getting a package, what about you?"

The receptionist interrupts Addison who is about to answer.  
"Actually the package is for the both of you, but she said I should give it to you together."  
"Who is she?" Derek asks as he accepts the package.  
"Your mother."  
"Beth? Why would she send us a package?" Addison looks at Derek who is opening their package.  
"It's a cd."  
"No, it's a DVD."  
"Do you want to watch it?"  
"I guess we have to. Come to my hotel because that trailer doesn't have a DVD-player."

Derek knocks at the hotel room door. Addie opens the door, wearing his old Columbia sweater and sweatpants and Derek smirks.  
"So that's where my sweater went."  
"You want it back?"Addison starts to take off the sweater.  
"No, you keep it. Come on let's just watch that DVD."  
The TV screen is black and then suddenly the familyroom at the Shepherds appears, both their parents are sitting there.

"_So we decided it was time we did something." Beth begins.  
Addison's mom Claire continues, "Just sit back and watch."  
_"_Just so you know, me and James had nothing to do with it," her husband interrupts.  
__The screen fades into something else. It's Christmas at the Shepherds, Addison is opening a small gift.  
_"_Oh my God."  
__Derek kneels in front of her.  
_"_Addie, will you marry me?"  
_"_Of course!" she hugs him and they start to kiss passionately in front of everyone.  
_"_Eww! Little sister in the room!" Emily yells, but they don't stop. They just exit the room, still in liplock._

Derek glances to his left, Addison is still looking at the screen he can't help but notice how beautiful she looks.

" _Mom and Dad, happy anniversary! I hope Derek and I are as happy as you in thirty years." On screen Addison walks off the stage and Derek offers her his hand, they start dancing really close, niether one noticing the other couples on the floor, Addison's head is on his shoulder and his head is buried in her hair._

Addison looks at Derek, she always loved dancing with him, she puts her hand next to his on the couch.

_A new scene appears. It's them goofing around at the beach near their house at the Hamptons. Addison laughs and Derek picks her up and throws her in the water, but she pulls him in there with her._

Derek looks at her hand and notices that her wedding rings are on her right hand now. He takes her hand and gives it a little squeeze.

_Their wedding appears, Addison is walking down the isle with her dad, looking gorgeous, Derek is staring at her, he takes her hand as her dad hands her to him. Together they face the minister._

By now Derek's arm is around her waist and he turns her towards him.  
"I'm sorry," is all he says and then slowly brings his lips to meet hers. She kisses him back and as their kisses get more passionate they head towards the bedroom of her suite.  
"Can I have that sweater back now?"  
Addison laughs and closes the badroom door behind them.

"_Do you, Derek Shepherd take Addison Forbes Montgomery to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Addison Montgomery take Derek James Shepherd to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."_

"_I do."_

"_I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Addison and Derek kiss, the screen turns black for the last time.  
_In plain white letter appears_ 'Addison and Derek, the beginning of an everlasting love.'_


End file.
